<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chosen families and group projects by goblinhimbo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076474">chosen families and group projects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhimbo/pseuds/goblinhimbo'>goblinhimbo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ranboo Centric Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Texting, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhimbo/pseuds/goblinhimbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:53<br/>WHAT THE FUCK IS A RANBOO???</p><p>or</p><p>the one where the DSMP characters are in high school, Ranboo is the new kid, and Tommy and Tubbo are just trying to survive this group project.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ranboo Centric Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this is a text fic. Yes, I know it is cringey. No, I do not care.</p><p>This will be updated at least once a week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN to bee boy</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:16</b>
</p>
<p>what if we just DIDN’T FUCKIGN DO THIS!!!!1!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today today at 7:16</b>
</p>
<p>Tommy we cant just not do the project</p>
<p>Its like thirty percent of our grade for this semester</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:17</b>
</p>
<p>yes yes it is but tubbo</p>
<p>I DON’T WANT TO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today today at 7:18 </b>
</p>
<p>Neither do i but if we don’t Phil will be disappointed in us</p>
<p>I cannot handle disappointing Philza Minecraft Tommy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:18</b>
</p>
<p>you have before</p>
<p>and shouldn’t you be more worried about disappointing your own parents instead of my dad?????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 7:20</b>
</p>
<p>I should be</p>
<p>But disappointing my parents just makes me a bit upset. Upsetting Phil is devastating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:21</b>
</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>you are so fuckinG weird dude. </p>
<p>but you make a good point. i do not think i can handle the disappointed stare. and wilbur and techno would make fun of me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 7:21 </b>
</p>
<p>Exactly</p>
<p>So we might as well get it over with, right? Then we can do something else</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:22</b>
</p>
<p>such as??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 7:22</b>
</p>
<p>I dunno</p>
<p>Annoying Dream?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:23</b>
</p>
<p> NOW YOU’RE SPEAKING MY LAUNGUAGE BIG MAN</p>
<p>LET’S GET THIS FUCKING DONE AND THEN BE CAN HARRASS THE BITCH!!!!!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 7:23</b>
</p>
<p>thank god</p>
<p>wanna VC while we look over the assignment?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:24</b>
</p>
<p>OBVIOUSLY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy is calling THE BIGGEST MAN…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubboooooo!” Tommy shouted, grinning at his laptop screen.</p>
<p>“Tommy!”</p>
<p>“Tubboooooooooo!”</p>
<p>“Tommyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!”</p>
<p>“This is fucking dumb.” </p>
<p>“You started it though?”</p>
<p>Tommy frowned, glaring at his friend’s profile picture. “Yeah, but it’s still fuckin’ stupid.”</p>
<p>His earbuds crackled as his friend sighed in mock frustration, and Tommy dropped his frown and glare to smile once again. </p>
<p>“Whatever you say, big man.” Tommy could hear the smile in his voice, ruining any attempt at pretending to be annoyed that he was going for. </p>
<p>He sat up straight in his chair, smiling cockily, “Damn right I’m the big man! I’m the biggest fuckin’ man this world has ever seen!”</p>
<p>“You sure are Tommy. Can we look at the assignment yet?”</p>
<p>Tommy sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Yeah yeah, whatever. As long as we can annoy people after.”</p>
<p>“I have a feeling that no matter what we do we will annoy someone somehow. It seems to kinda be your thing.”</p>
<p>“True! Alright, let’s get this done with.”</p>
<p>Clicking came from the other end of the call, presumably Tubbo going into their Google Classroom. “You want me to read it out loud?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I can’t be bothered to log into my school account.”</p>
<p>“Figures.”</p>
<p>“Fuckin’ rude! Dick!”</p>
<p>There was more clicking, this time accompanied by laughter. “Sorry, sorry! Alright, you ready?”</p>
<p>“Reluctantly yes.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Tubbo clears his throat before he begins to read the description for the assignment. “English three students are to create a Google Slides presentation on the story of The Great Gatsby. You can do it on any topic you would like, but it has to involve the themes and messages of the story and analyze at least one of the characters.”</p>
<p>“That sounds fucking boring.” Tommy interrupted.</p>
<p>“It’s not the worst though! And we don’t usually even have to present things anymore, since it’s online.”</p>
<p>“I guess. You may continue.”</p>
<p>“Oh, well thank you for the permission!” Tubbo laughed. “It is to be at least fifteen slides long, and include pictures and at minimum four sources. Due to the amount of students in the class, each group must have at least three members.”</p>
<p>“What the shit!” Tommy sat up, squinting at the screen. “Three?”</p>
<p>“Who is gonna be our third? No one in the class particularly likes us. Well, likes you. Everyone likes me.”</p>
<p>“Bitch. Not everyone likes you, Dream doesn’t. And Techno only tolerates you.”</p>
<p>A thrud could be heard, presumably Tubbo hitting his screen as he gestures wildly. “That doesn't count! It’s not my fault my dad works in the government. Your brother is just petty.”</p>
<p>“Can’t disagree with that!” Tommy smiled, enjoying teasing his best friend. His smile quickly dropped however, when he thought again of the assignment. “You do make a point though. I don’t know who would agree to work with us.”</p>
<p>“Should we text the group chat?”</p>
<p>“But then they’ll all know we don’t have someone else to work with! I have a reputation to uphold!”</p>
<p>“A reputation for being annoying? I’m pretty sure everyone knows that already, Tommy.”</p>
<p>Tommy screwed up his face, remaining silent for a moment. The dig didn’t hurt too badly, he knew how others perceived him, but it was still a bit of a sore point to the boy. “Rude.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, that was mean. But regardless, why do you even care what they think? Most of them are dicks anyway.”</p>
<p>He fake gasped, spirits lightened by the apology. “A curse? From mister wholesome? Why, Tubbo, I would have never expected this from you.”</p>
<p>Tubbo groaned dramatically, whining, “Oh come on man! None of that wholesome crap! You know I get enough of that from everyone else!”</p>
<p>“Such a handsome small boy!”</p>
<p>“I am not afraid to kill you, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“Alright alright!” Tommy forced out between his laughter.</p>
<p>“Thank god. But seriously, we need to text the group chat, we don’t really have a choice in this. Going around desperately messaging each person individually will make us look even sadder.”</p>
<p>“Fine, Fine! Let’s just get this over with already, so my reputation can have a quick and painless death.”</p>
<p>“Drama queen!”</p>
<p>Tommy ended the call, Tubbo’s loud laughter in his ears. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Call between bee boy and THE BIGGEST MAN ended</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>important thing to note that i forgot to mention, this story is specifically the characters, not the cc's!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tubbo to The English Class discord</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>General-Chat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:40 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello everyone! Does anyone still need a partner for the Great Gatsby project? Me and Tommy need another partner still!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Deam today at 7:41 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy today at 7:41 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no one asked you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dream today at 7:41 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo literally asked me, Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And language.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy today at 7:42 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i do not care</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and if you cared so much about being professional why is the fucking group chat on DISCORD?!?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sapnap today at 7:42 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he has a point</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Niki today at 7:42 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Discord is a kinda weird place to have a ‘Professional Groupchat’, Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:42 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikki!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Niki today at 7:42 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:42 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you want to be in our group, Niki?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Niki</b> <b>today at 7:43 PM</b></p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry! I’m already in a group with Puffy and Eret : (</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:43 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aw, it’s okay!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy today at 7:44 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>this is taking too long</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>@everyone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eret today at 7:44 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Fundy today at 7:44 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>what</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Quakity today at 7:44 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>what the fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Badboyhalo today at 7:45 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Language</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy today at 7:45 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hey bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DICK</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ASS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Badboyhalo today at 7:46 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Language. Muffinhead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Eret today at 7:46 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Puffy today at 7:46 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy, what’s up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:47 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scroll up, Puss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PUFF</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>NOT PUSS</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’M SORRY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy today at 7:47 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HAHAHA TUBBO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:47 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry Puffy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Puffy today at 7:48 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s okay Tubbo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately like Niki said I already have a group</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jack today at 7:48 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>same, sorry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:49 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s okay, Jack Manifold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jack today at 7:49 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you guys know you can just use my first name, right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you can just call me jack</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:50 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorry, Jack Manifold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dream today at 7:50 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, can whoever still needs a group just reply?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it’s three to a group and there are eighteen in our class, so there was to be at least one person who still needs one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I am tired of the notifications</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy today at 7:51 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you can just mute if youre that fucking tired of it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dream today at 7:51 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am currently begging whoever still needs someone to reply already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Karl today at 7:52 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I dont</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sam today at 7:52 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ranboo today at 7:52 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>sorry, sorry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i still need a group</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN to bee boy</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:53 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHAT THE FUCK IS A RANBOO???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>bee boy</b> <b>today at 7:53 PM</b></p>
<p>
  <span>Hes the new kid i think</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:54 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THERE WAS A NEW KID???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 7:54 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>did you really not notice?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:54 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>OBVIOUSLY NOT???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WE ARE IN ONLINE CLASS I DON’T EVEN PAY ATENTION TO WHAT TEH TEACHER SAYS NEVERMIND ANYONE ELSE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 7:55 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You really should start paying attention to class</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youre going to start failing </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:55 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no i can just coppy off you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>why would i pay attention when i have my tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 7:56 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cannot decide if i should be flattered or insulted that you are using me for my grades</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 7:56 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>flattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>obviously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ranboo to The English Class discord</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>General-Chat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ranboo today at 7:57 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hello?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:57 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, sorry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you want to join me and Tommy then?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, I think we might be the only ones who still need someone, so.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ranboo today at 7:58 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah, joining you guys would be good!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tubbo today at 7:58 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright! I’ll make a groupchat for all of us in a minute then!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dream today at 7:59 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you guys be quiet now then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy today at 7:59 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>this is literally a group chat. people are supposed to talk here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THATS WHAT GROUPCHJATS ARE FOR</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dream today at 8:00 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shut up Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tommy today at 8:00 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN to bee boy</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 8:01</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well this is going to fuckign suck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 8:01</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might not!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least we arent stuck with someone who already doesnt like you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he does suck its only a short project anyway</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 8:01 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i dont care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>this is still teh fucking worst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 8:02 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanna call again?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN is calling bee boy…  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>Tommy-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO NO NO NO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy scrunched up his face, sitting upright at his desk. He knew that at the moment he was effectively pouting like the child others liked to tease him for being, but he was too frustrated to care. “We don’t even know this guy! And now we’re gonna have to work with him! I don’t even work well with the people I do know!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo sighed, clearly exasperated with his behaviour. Tommy might have felt bad for him, if he wasn’t his best friend. Maybe. Probably not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t be that bad, Tommy. We will barely even have to interact with him anyway, it’s not like we’re in class and will have to deal with working with him in awkward silence. We pick out what we are gonna do, give ourselves roles, and that’ll probably be it. And if we really need to we can do it by ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t even something you can say no to?” Tubbo replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy.” He winced, instantly recognizing his friend’s ‘I know you’re genuinely upset cause i can read you well, and I’m not going to let it go until you tell me why.’ voice. “What’s up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have absolutely no clue what you mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence, and Tommy only managed to wait for a few moments before he cracked. “Look, it’s not a big deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If it's really not a big deal then you won’t mind telling me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hunched over, glad that he and Tubbo only rarely used their cams while calling. Even just over voice chat his closest friend usually could tell how he was really feeling, but it was even worse when they could actually see each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just am a bit tired of being instantly hated by over half the people in our school just because I’m annoying or whatever the shit. I know I’m fucking annoying but it’s still tiring, okay?” he forced out, clenching his fists underneath his desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo took a couple seconds to reply, clearly thinking over his words carefully. “Tommy, you know most of their opinions don’t mean shit. Most of them think I’m some uwu softboy who needs to be protected at all costs, and we both know </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is bullshit.” Tommy frowned slightly at the bitterness in Tubbo’s voice, knowing how much he disliked being infantilized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And not everyone hates you Tommy, you know Puffy and Sam have practically adopted you at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck are they gonna adopt me, I’m older than both of them!” Tommy cut in, smiling widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t think they care. You know how those two are, I’m half surprised they haven’t tried to go to Phil to fight to adopt you yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy laughed, letting himself be cheered by Tubbo’s words. He didn’t like dwelling on how disliked he is, even if his subconscious seems to want to. It was easy to be cheered up by Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously though, Tommy,” Tubbo continued, “What they think about you doesn’t mean shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I know, I am the greatest man to ever exist.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No- you know what? You sure are, big man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy took a deep breath before he forced out, “Thank you Tubbo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course dude! Now, do you wanna annoy people or do you want to play games.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know the answer to that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both it is, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>niki and eret time HA get fucked</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tree to Nihachu</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:03 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>niki </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>niki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>niki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>niki please</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:04 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo? Are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:04 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no i am not okay i am have to do a project with people i do not know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:05 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You literally didn’t know me until like a week ago and now you’re in DMs panic messaging me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think you will be okay hun.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:05 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that is different!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you are sweet and came to me first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i am frightened of both of them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:05 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo is sweet!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is one of the sweetest people I know! I honestly don’t know why he and Tommy are best friends, but I think at least you will get along with him!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:07 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>okay maybe tubbo is alright</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but within a single conversation tommy called dream a bitch twice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in the actual class group chat. not even privately</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:08 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll admit that Tommy can be… a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he isn’t too bad! He just doesn’t like Dream, it’s his thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if he is mean to you I will fight him! And Eret will as well, you know she is fully willing to take down anyone who hurts you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:09 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yes i am aware</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and i have no clue why</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>again, i met both of you a week ago</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:10 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, you did. And we are both very fond of you :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:10 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i am very fond of you guys too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but that doesnt mean i am not panicking over having to actually interact with new people</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i thought being fully online meant i wouldnt have to do group projects anymore</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is a scam</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:11 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know, I’m sorry Ranboo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was four people I would have had you join us, but I already promised Puffy and Eret I would work with them when it’s three people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:13 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i know, its okay :]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i am just nervous </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you know i dont like interacting with people</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:14 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know, I promise it will be okay though. It’s just a small project, and you can just come tell me if Tommy is mean or makes you uncomfortable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anything happens, I will deal with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:15 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you know, sometimes your vibes are terrifying</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i have no doubt that you could kill someone if you chose to</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:15 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awwww, thank you Ranboo! :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King to Tree and Nihachu</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:16 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you guys want to see my cat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:16 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>eret i want nothing more</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:17 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes please!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:17 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[photo description: A small cat lays on it’s back, exposing its stomach. It is laying on a cream colored fuzzy blanket. The cat is black and is yawning widely, its arms stretching above it’s head.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:18 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>eret </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i would die for them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tell me their name now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:18 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Queenie!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:19 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… you are very on brand, aren’t you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:19 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes they are.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:19 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes i am!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:20 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well alright then</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:21 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also ranboo, are you alright? You seemed a bit anxious in the server earlier</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:22 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>im okay! im sorry if i worried you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:22</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its okay! I just know you said before you were worried about having to talk to new people since </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided it would be good idea to have a class group chat </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I honestly thought that we wouldn’t have to do group stuff this year</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:24 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>same </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>its okay though, me and niki talked for a bit and that helped</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:25 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told him that we would beat Tommy up if he is mean to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:25 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean you arent wrong but i dont think we would need to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy really isnt that bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:25 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know! But it probably helps to have the reassurance, even if we probably won’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:26 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:28 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he just seems intimidating!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cursed at dream twice!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And dream is scary too!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:28 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cant disagree with you on that one honestly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream is intimating </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:29 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>see!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and if dream is scary and tommy cursed at him, that means tommy is scary as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>its math</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:29 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am pretty sure that isn’t how math works, Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:30 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yes it is</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i have a c in math i would know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:32 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youre doing better than i am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 8:32 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are both helpless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you guys anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 8:33</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you too!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 8:33 PM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i love you too niki :]</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the boys actually have their first talk! well, if you count over text.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Welcome to the beginning of the </b>
  <b>
    <em>English Project</em>
  </b>
  <b> group</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:31 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello! Since the teacher said we have some silent work time right now, I figured we could start figuring out what we wanted to do for the project!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still need to figure out what theme we want to include and what character we want to analyze, do you guys have any ideas? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:32 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tubbo you know i dont have any fuckign ideas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:32 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You make a good point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well then, Ranboo, do you have any ideas?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:34 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>uh, maybe the american dream?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i’m seeing that come up a lot in search results</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:34 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>did you google the themes of the great gatsby?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the book we’ve been reading in class for weeks?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:35 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yes i did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it is better than just saying i dont know</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:35 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>RUDE!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BITCH!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IM DOING MY BEST.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:36 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No you’re not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:36 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK YOU TOO!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today today at 10:36 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>im sorry!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i didnt mean to insult you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i just figured that something was is better than nothing, even if i did google it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:37 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>apology reluctantly accepted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:37 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its fine, he’s just being overdramatic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:38 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>APOLOGY NO LONG ACCEPTED FUCK YOU ONCE AGIAN !!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:38 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but im not even the one who said it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so why was my apology no longer accepted?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:39 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes a good point, Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:39 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I HATE BOTH OF YOU!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:40 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i have known you for 10 min and your vibes are already abhorrent</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at today at 10:40 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i dont even know what that word MEANS!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:41 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to interrupt this fun conversation, But we should get back on track.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The American dream sounds good Ranboo!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:42 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>thank you tubbo :]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:42 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youre welcome!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, so we have our theme, so now we need a character to analyze. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:42 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>istn there only like three charactres???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>tree today at 10:43 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ehh, more like five</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>who we pick depends on how much effort we want to put into this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:43 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>absolute lowest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:44 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah low sounds good</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:44 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah fair enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in that case gatsby would be easiest</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>probably wouldnt get the grade but itll be easy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:45 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PERFECT!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LOW EFFORT LOW GRADE LETS GOOOOOO!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:45 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ah yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the ideal to strive to</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>low effort</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:46 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you’re Tommy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes it is</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:46 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUKC YOU!!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK THIS!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHY DO YOU BULLY ME LIKE THIS TUBBO!!!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YOU ARE A TRAITOR!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:47 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drama queen</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:48 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I HATE IT HERE!!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:48 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>is he always like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:49 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:49 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you mean am i ALWAYS THIS INREDIBLE AND SMART AN ND HANDSOME??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>because the answer is yes i am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:50 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i have never even seen you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>how would i know if you are handsome</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:51 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOLY SHIT YOU’VE NEVER SEEN ME???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TUBBO IM SHOWING HIM THE ONLY FOR US ON THE BEACH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:51 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why wouldn’t you just show one of just yourself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:53 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[photo description: two boys stand on a rocky beach, with a few people standing in the distance. One is a teenage boy dressed in a red shirt and black shorts, scrunching up his face and with one hand pressed to the side of his head. He has blond hair. The other teenage boy has brown hair and stands further back, dressed in a dark blue-green shirt with black shorts. He has his arms spread out and is smiling.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I AM THE HANDSOME ONE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:53 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>right </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>any more specific clues, or-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:54 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FUCK YOU!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I HATE YOU!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:54 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:55 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I HATE YOU TOO TUBBO.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:55 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No you dont</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you dont hate ranboo either</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:56 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YES I DO!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:56 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:[</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:56 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I DO NOT COMPLETELY HATE HIM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:56 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 10:58 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, we are doing the project about The American Dream in the Great Gatsby, especially relating to Gatsby himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does that sound okay with both of you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 10:59 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah that sounds good</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 10:59 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>seeing as i only have a vague idea of what those words mean in this context, sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and tubbo why the fuck are you talking so formal</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it is literaly just me and this loser</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:00 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>as much as i resent being called a loser</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he has a point</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 11:00 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because this is a school thing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So it should be formal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:01 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>within this single period tommy has said fuck you to me at least three seperate times</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i called his vibes abhorrent </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>neither of us are being very formal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 11:02 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TRUEEEE.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 11:02 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess thats true</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well if neither of you are gonna care about being formal or anything i wont either</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 11:03 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>good, now that the last bit of professionalism in this group is dead!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>can we figure out what each person is doing before class ends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 11:03 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, I’ll do the general theme, ranboo does how it relates to gatsby, tommy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You do the pictures</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:04 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that sounds like a good enough starting off point</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 11:04 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I DONT HAVE MUCH TO DO SO ITS GOOD FOR ME</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>bee boy today at 11:05 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay good</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well have to talk more about it since its all kinda a big mush of stuff instead of separate things we can do without working together</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But we’ll figure it out another time</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because class is almost over</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:06 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah thats alright</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>we’ll probably need to work on it at set times together </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>so we dont mess it up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>THE BIGGEST MAN today at 11:07 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but that is a worry for another time because class is pretty much over so ill talk to you bitches later!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:07 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>talk to you guys later</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo and Niki call!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Nihachu to Tree </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:12 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did working with Tommy and Tubbo go during class, Ranboo?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:14 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he said fuck you at least three times</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i got called a bitch twice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i called his vibes abhorrent to his face</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>well not to his face since it was over text but the energy is the same</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:15 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only three times is pretty good for a whole conversation with Tommy!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:15 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>do not mock my pain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:16 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not, I’m not!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… okay maybe I am a little bit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but just a little </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:16 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>betrayed by my own friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i cant believe this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:17 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>:D</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have lunch now, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:17 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>uh yeah?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:18 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you wanna call for a bit?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We don’t have to of course!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:18 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>uh sure </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>is there any reason specifically?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:19 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have never heard your voice! Even in class you just say here in chat for attendance! I realized it during class and now it’s driving me insane!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:20 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>oh yeah, i guess thats true</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just gimme a sec to get set up then we can for a bit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:20 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, take your time!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:22 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>alright, im ready now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu is calling Tree</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, hi.” Ranboo replied, trying to keep the anxiety out of his voice. He was failing, but it’s the thought that counts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, your voice is so deep!” Niki said. He smiled slightly, having expected that comment at some point and feeling slightly celebratory at the fact that he was correct. If there was one thing he could count on when he was meeting new people, it was them commenting on his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly trying to think of a reply, Ranboo said, “Well yours is so high.” He winced slightly, hoping it wasn’t too rude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard a giggle through his shitty earbuds, and he relaxed slightly. Okay, that wasn’t rude then, good to know. “Well that’s true, but still! Yours is so deep if I didn't know you I wouldn’t even think you were in highschool!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get that a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed again, and Ranboo felt a little swell of pride. Talking with others was hard, so even the smallest indication that the other was enjoying talking to him felt amazing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to know that you have a radio voice! Maybe we should start a podcast, I bet a bunch of people would listen to it just for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo laughed, saying, “Yeah, no thank you. Talking to people I know is hard enough, talking and knowing that a bunch of people I don’t even know would eventually be listening to me sounds like my own personal hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” he hummed in response. “Besides, I don’t even know what I would talk about in a podcast. All I really do all day is play video games, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet a bunch of people would listen to you talk about them! There’s a bunch of podcasts of people just talking about their opinions, and they seem to be doing pretty alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo felt himself relax in his chair. Okay, okay, this is going well. He is having a normal, fun conversation and Niki doesn’t seem too bored of him. This is going well. “But, like, why though? Wouldn’t you just wanna, like, watch or play or whatever they are talking about so you can form your own opinion? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence before and Ranboo felt himself get a bit nervous again before Niki said, “Oh, I just shrugged! I forgot you can’t see me, whoops.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bursting out laughing, Ranboo clapped a hand over his mouth. It wasn’t even all that funny, but the relief of knowing she was at least a bit awkward and bad at this like he was made it so hard to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hush!” He could hear a smile in her voice, and he knew she wasn’t actually mad. “I usually text people or hang out with them in real life! I don’t usually just sit around and call people!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re the one who asked me to call! This one is on you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know, but still! You can’t laugh at me, it isn’t nice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo just laughed harder, honestly fully happy for what he thinks may be the first time in months. This is nice. He likes this. He likes Niki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally when his laughter died down, he sighed loudly and said, “I would say I’m sorry, but I’m not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rude.” Niki grumbled, but he could tell she wasn’t actually upset, and Ranboo just smiled even wider.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed loudly, causing a brief burst of staticy noise before saying, “Okay, well now that I have been laughed at and I know what you actually sound like, we should get back actual, you know, lunch? We should eat before our next classes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo frowned slightly. He was reluctant to get off, especially knowing that he wasn’t actually going to eat anything. Classes give him so much anxiety his stomach twists with it, and eating makes him scared that he will throw up, which only causes him more anxiety in turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” he agreed, despite his thoughts. Even if he himself didn’t eat, it was important for Niki to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mkay, I’ll probably message you in a bit then! I love you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- uh, you too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Call between Tree and Nihachu ended</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:34 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you just say ‘you too’ to me saying ‘I love you’?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:34 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yes i did i panicked alright</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>my instinct is to say you too please do not make fun of me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:35 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, I won’t. :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:35 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i do not believe you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu to Tree and The King</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:35 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I told Ranboo that I loved him and he said you too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:36 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>why</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>why have you done this niki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i have done nothing to you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:36 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes you did you ‘you too’ed me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 11:36 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rip</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did this even happen</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:37 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We called for a bit, since we have lunch at the same time!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 11:37 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You called without me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:37 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>look what we did niki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>we made her sad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:38 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m sorry Eret!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We can call with all three of us at some point!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The King today at 11:39 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Acceptable</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now unlike you too i have a class their period so ill talk to you guys later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tree today at 11:40 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>talk to you later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nihachu today at 11:35 AM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Talk to you guys later!! </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>